Kisah kyuubi
by Hikaze-chan uzuneko
Summary: Aku hanya lah seekor kucing kecil yg mencari kehidupan baru yg awal nya kelam sekarang menjadi damai berkat ke tiga sahabatku karna aku telah di adopsi oleh pemuda berambut pirang yg baik hati yaitu Naruto Uzumaki


Hai Mina-san saya author baru di

Kali ini kaze mau buat cerita

Ok! Langsung aja!...

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Kisah kyuubi**

**By:Hikaze-chan uzuneko**

**Warning : gaje,abal,typo,ide pasaran,dll**

**Maaf sebesar besar nya untuk pengemar kyuubi dan akamaru**

**Please enjoy! Ok…**

Kyuubi POV

Namaku kyuubi aku terlahir sebagai kucing empang aku tidak tau siapa ibuku dan keluarga ku,aku hidup bergelandang di kota bernama Tokyo ibukota Jepang,aku butuh makanan tapi tak ada manusia yang peduli padaku , apa benar manusia sangat kejam ? kenapa manusia menelantar kucing dan anjing di kota besar ini? , banyak kucing dan anjing yg hidup senasib dengan ku , kami kucing empang dan kucing anjing buangan bertahan hidup mengais-ais makanan di tong sampah dan berkelahi memperebutkan makanan , walau seperti itu aku masih bias berkomunikasi dengan mereka , aku mempunya dua teman yaitu diriku sendiri dan akamaru , akamaru adalah anjing yang di buang , aku pernah bertemu dengan nya di gang gang sempit , ia anjing yg ramah kadang ia muncul saat aku membutuh kan nya dan kadang berjalan jalan dengan ku . Aku lelah berputar butar di kota ini aku lapar , aku sempat mengeong meminta makan pada manusia hasil nya nihil mereka mengusir ku dan memukul ku untuk pergi menjauh , saat aku didekat manusia mereka selalu menyebutkan ku 'pergi kucing empang ' atau 'menjauh lah kucing empang memang ada yang peduli dengan mu?' rasa nya pahit aku tidak bisa menerima ini, ini terlalu kejam aku tak menyukai itu aku sangat ingin mempunyai majikan yg menyayangiku dengan penuh kasih sayang , memberi makan , dan memberi tempat tinggal walau itu keranjang yang di lapisi kain aku tetap bersyukur , apa benar kucing dan anjing buangan atau kucing empang tidak berguna lagi di kehidupan manusia ? manusia memang serakah,pelit,dan tamak , tapi beberapa manusia juga masih mempunyai hati , aku hanya kucing kecil aku tak bisa menangis kalau pun menangis hanya bisa di dalam hati .

Normal POV

Kucing kecil itu terus berjalan di kota itu , dan menemukan kucing seumuran nya ia pun menyapa kucing tersebut 'Meong ' maksud nya " Hai apa kabar " ucap kucing kecil atau kyuubi " apa kabar juga " balas kucing kecil yg sedang memakan makanan buangan manusia ' Makanan' batin kyuubi terbinar " kau mau makan juga?" ucap kucing itu " tak apa-apa kau pasti susah untuk mencari nya? " balas kyuubi " tidak,ayolah kau makan pasti kau lapar? " balas kucing ramah itu " baiklah aku tidak akan menolak permintaan mu " ucap kyuubi , kedua kucing itu memakan Roti sisa pembuangan manusia , mereka pun selesai makan "_ Ohayou_ , aku tidak tau harus memberikan mu apa? " sahut kyuubi " sama-sama apa boleh aku tau nama mu? " balas kucing kecil itu " kyuubi,kau?" ucap kyuubi senang " kyuubi aku Denka " ucap kucing bernama Denka , lalu terdengarsuara kucing lain " _Nii-san_ " ucap suara itu " ya ada apa? " balas Denka " tidak aku ingin bersama _Nii-san_ " balas kucing tersebut, kyuubi serasa ingin berteriak ' Denka masih punya keluarga ternyata tapi kenapa aku tidak ? _oh Kami-sama_ adakah manusia yang menjadi majikan ku? ' batin kyuubi " kyuubi ini adik ku namanya Hina " sahut Denka " Hai Hina " ucap Kyuubi " _Hai juga kyuubi-nii_ " balas hina " Kyuubi maukah kamu ikut mencari majikan baru ? " sahut Denka menggelegar di hati kecil kyuubi " tentu saja , tapi aku harus mencari akamaru " balas kyuubi " siapa akamaru" balas Hina " anjing yang sangat ramah " singkat kyuubi . Tak beberapa lama seekor anjing kecil mendekati kyuubi dan ternyata itu akamaru " kyuubi dari mana saja kau ? aku mencari mu di taman dan di mana mana dank au taka da " ucap anjing tersebut "_ Gomenasai _akamaru " balas kyuubi akamaru melihat dua ekor kucing Denka dan Hina " siapa mereka ? " sahut akamaru " mereka itu teman baru ku nama nya Denka dan Hina " balas kyuubi " bagus kau memang ahi nya dalam berteman !" ucap akamaru , merasa dirinya di puji iya merasa malu karna iya tidak bernah di puji " tidak juga " balas nya kyuubi ria.

~o.0.o~

Kyuubi POV

Rasa nya menyenangkan jika mempunyai banyak teman , kehidupan kami pun berubah ketika kami bermain di bawah pohon karna udara di kota terasa sangat panas , kami memilih tinggal di bawah pohon yang sebagian kota , asap kendaraan mengepul di dekat pohon kami melihat dari bawah pohon ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yg memberhentikan laju kendaraan nya kulihat dari segi mata nya terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu kesepian aku pun mengeong kecil dan pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk ke bawah pohon , karna merasa iba ia memungut kami berempat dan membawa kami kerumah nya ,sesampai nya di rumah ia membawa kami ke dalam rumah nya untuk di mandikan seperti yang ku duga ia tinggal dalam rumah bertingkat dua seorang diri kami di mandikan dan setelah di mandikan bulu bulu ku yg kusut terkena air di kering kan secara bergantian ia pun memberi makan kami ikan segar yg sudah di goreng rasa nya aku belum pernah merasakan itu pemuda itu pun berbicara " ada empat hewan di rumah ku lalu ku namai mereka siapa saja?" ucap pemudah itu yg bernama aslu Uzumaki Naruto seorang pencinta hewan ia pun memberikan nama yang sama seperti nama kami , malam pun tiba kami di beri masing masing tempat tidur dari ranjang yg di lapisi kain agar tidak kedinginan seperti pikiran ku dulu , majikan ku itu sangat menyayangi kami dengan penuh kasih sayang ia meluangkan waktu kerja nya untuk bermain bersama kami yaitu setiap hari Rabu,Sabtu,Dan Minggu . Aku sangats enang mempuyai majikan yg baik seperti Naruto Uzumaki dan aku tak akan melupakan kebaikan Akamaru yang telah menjadikan aku temannya saat aku kesepian ia selalu menghibur ku , Denka yang pernah memberikan aku makan dan ia pun teman ku , Hina ia sangat ramah kepada , dan Naruto Uzumaki majikan ku yg telah memberikan makan , memberi tempat tinggal nyaman , menyayangi ku dengan penuh kasih sayang , Denka,Hina,Akamaru,Naruto Uzumaki aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan itu Ohayou Gozaimasu Hina,Akamaru,Denka dan special terimaksih kepada Naruto Uzumaki yang telah merawat ku aku tak akan pernah mekupakan kebaikan kalian sampai aku mati . Karna 'Your are my best friends forever'

~Owari~

A/N : Fiuh….. akhir nya selesai juga ngetik nya , maaf kalau ada kata yg kurang di mengerti ,cerita nya pendek ,dll . Maaf sebesar besar nya karna saya masih Newbie .

M

O

H

O

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A

Arigato sampai bertemu di lain waktu .


End file.
